Fun With a Wolf
by InsertWittyUsernameHerePlease
Summary: He spotted her curled into a dark nook behind a pillar, not a very good spot to watch the World Cup. She was reading, her nose buried deep into the pages of a book he couldn't discern. She was also heart stopping beautiful. He had to meet her. With the courage the Fire Whiskey in his gut gave him, he set off. Rate M for a reason. RemusxOC Please Review.


_**Author's Note: **_**I'll try to keep this short. This is a RemusxOC fic. I'd like to think she's a little bit like me. Or maybe a lot. I don't want to say because that'd make me crazy for putting myself in the arms of a fictional man I made a smut fanfic about... and I'm not crazy. Okay, I'm not _that_ crazy. But anywho, please review, I'd love some feedback. Try to be civil though. This is rated M for a reason, guys. Set during the Marauders era. Some facts might be off, let me know. And also, let me know about any editing errors you catch. Oh, also also, let me know if you want another chapter. I might be persuaded to make one. **

**Damn, I wanted to keep this short...**

**_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and my OC, all other characters are owned by their respective people. _  
**

Rozamund had met him at the Wizard Cup. She really couldn't say who was playing that night, she didn't care for Quidditch all that much. She was coerced by some friends to go. They claimed it was an experience that shouldn't be passed by. So finally she gave in.

They had probably the highest seats possible under the boxes. The crowd was rowdy and annoying. Apparently, public drunkenness was not an issue for the spectators. Still, Rozamund had managed to find a somewhat secluded seat in the far corner between to pillars. No one wanted her little alcove because you couldn't watch the game there. It was perfect.

Rozamund had just opened her new book when someone slammed into her from the side. She dropped her book on the floor in front of her and when she reached down to get it, a hand snapped out at the same time and collided with her own, two heads smacking together loudly.

"OW!" she barked, grabbing the no doubt bruised spot on her head. A grunt sounded as a reply. She looked to the intruder, ready to tell him to fuck off, but the words froze in her mouth.

He was probably the most handsome man she had ever seen. She could tell he was tall and muscled, even though he was sitting down and bundled in a pea-coat with a red and yellow striped scarf. Rivers of golden hued brown hair fell perfectly around an angular, albeit slightly scarred face. Dark chocolate brown eyes gazed at her with merriment and laughter. His nose was long and strait, leading to a perfectly sculpted mouth. The top of which was slightly thinner than the bottom. His cheeks were tinted a light red-whether from the firewhiskey everyone seemed to be drinking or the chilly wind, she couldn't tell- and they were a bit chapped.

He chuckled lowly as he held up her book for inspection. "_Curses, Hexes, Potions, Oh My!_" he read. "_The best magic that will help you get revenge on that significant ex._" He laughed again. Rozamund, flushed pink, and made a grab for her book but he just switched it to his other hand, holding it away.

"You know," he said, smiling when she gave up. "I thought you would be reading a book with a bit more substance to it. If you'd give up watching a great Quidditch game to read, at least let it be something useful." He winked and she flushed again.

"Who said it wasn't useful?" she snapped, trying to grab the book while he was distracted. It didn't work. "I've learned a few handy spells from that thing. Spells I feel more than inclined to demonstrate right now if you wished."

"Now, now," he said calmly. "I'm not your significant ex yet. Are you saying you want to start something with me, end it, and then demonstrate? Because if you want to go down that road, I expect dinner first." He was flirting with her she realized. She had no idea why though. At five foot nothing, with plain blonde hair, and a slight figure, she hardly had the focus of virile men like the one in front of her.

Rozamund, though, was an opportunist. And when opportunity showed itself, she met it head on with a "Hi, how are you."

She stood up quickly, and leaned over him, putting her face inches from his. His eyes grew wide, and his lips parted. She smiled slowly and made her way to his mouth, but right before their lips touched she diverted her own and whispered in his ear, "Maybe I am." She stood up strait, grabbing her book while he was still stunned, turned on her heels, and sauntered away. She passed a small group of people that were open mouthed staring at her. She kept walking.

"Oi! Remmy, mate! That bird sure did get the best of your drunken arse!" Sirius joked, flopping in the seat the lovely girl had just vacated. Remus rubbed his hands over his face hard, trying, and failing, to get his blood pressure under control. He looked up to see James and Lily walk over, laughing at something or other, while they stood off to the side.

The girl sure did get the best of him. He was normally not so abrupt, flirtatious, but he was indeed more than a little drunk, and he figured if he struck out, he'd never see her again. Large gatherings like the World Cup were perfect for losing all inhibitions.

But now that she was gone, he wanted her even more. She had been annoyed at first, but then, her manner completely changed, and he was enthralled. He wanted her… bad.

"Remmy! Moony! Remus!" Sirius was waving his hands in front of his face frantically, attempting to get his attention.

Remus hit the flailing hands away. "What, Padfoot!" he snapped.

"Are you going to go after her or not?"

That was all that needed to be said between them before Remus was up out of his chair and dashing after that beautiful creature. Hordes of people felt that it was their ultimate duty in life to get in his way though, to the point where he was literally shoving drunks roughly out of his path. More than one shout was thrown his way but he paid no heed. They'd do the exact same thing in the one thing on the planet that was keeping you grounded was walking away. He caught a glimpse of her blonde cap of hair and renewed his struggle through the crowd.

She passed by the stairs, so he knew she wasn't leaving. All of the sudden she disappeared. He kept forward and looked through the crowd of spectators sitting. There, he saw her. She was sitting in a middle row with a few people. The people in her group were huddled under a large wool blanket. A girl said something to make her laugh, and a man shouted out obscenities about a bad call in the game.

Remus pressed forward, bumping into many sitters, getting yelled at and threatened. He didn't even blink. He was solely focused on getting to his girl. She had her back to him but her friend was sitting facing his direction. When he stopped and stared at the back of the blonde's head in silence, the friend raised her eyebrows and leaned back.

"You have a visitor, Rozy." The friend drawled.

Rozy turned around slowly, as if preparing herself for who she would see. As soon as he made eye contact with her, he shoved his hand out in her face and spoke quickly.

"I would be pleased to meet your acquaintance. Remus Lupin." He was very nervous all of the sudden.

Rozy looked at the hand as if it was cursed. Then back to his face, skeptical.

"Uhhh…" was all she said.

"Don't be rude there, Rozy!" Called the man who quickly shouted again about "bad feckin' calls!" his accent was decidedly cockney. He flicked his green eyes to Remus and smirked, looking away again. "I'm sure your mum taught you your manners, Merlin rest her soul."

"Shut up, Damen!" Rozy barked, quite unladylike. Remus wanted to chuckle, but refrained in fear of a tongue lashing. Actually, anything that had to do with the woman's tongue would be pleasurable. Remus decided to take back his former fear. Rozy looked at him, glaring.

"What are you doing here?" She asked rather shortly.

Remus realized that he still had his hand stuck out. She wasn't going to take it anytime soon, so he took it back nonchalantly.

"I'm here to watch the game." He sat down, somehow squeezing in between her and a disgruntled wizard. He had attracted all of her friend's attentions so after checking out the game, he reached behind Rozy and introduced himself again.

"Remus Lupin!" he shouted cheerfully to her friend next to her.

"Marta." She replied, taking his hand firmly, but femininely. "Charmed."

The shouting man reached over and shook his hand hard. A good grip. Remus shook just as hard. "Damen Green. Who are you rooting for?" he motioned to the action out on the field.

"I'm not. I'm a Cannons fan generally. But Bulgaria is gonna win." Remus shrugged. Damen looked appalled.

"They most certainly are not! The Wasps seeker is ten times better than Bulgaria's!" Damen spat the name and glared.

"Their seeker might be better, but Bulgaria's beater and chasers are playing dirty. For instance, the chasers are setting up-" a loud crack sounded and then a harsh gasp from the crowd. Remus didn't even have to look at the field to know a bludger had smacked into the Wasp's seeker hard, knocking him off of his broom. The ref called a foul on Bulgaria but it really didn't do much in retrospect. The seeker was out. No way he'd be playing in the rest of that game. The Wasp's reserve seeker wasn't nearly as good. The game would be over in no less than five minutes.

Remus said as such still not really looking at the field. Damen didn't speak until the game started up again. The reserve seeker looked scared and clumsy. The time started.

It took six minutes, but Bulgaria's seeker grabbed the snitch and won the game.

People started to file out of the stands, most grumbling about unfair games and cheap tactics. Damen looked very angry. The man stood up and rubbed his face hard. Marta stood as well and wrapped her arms around the man's middle. Remus didn't realize how short the woman was and how tall the man was. She rested her chin on Damen's chest and looked up at him with cool eyes. She had a small smile on her face, it was reassuring. Damen sighed and finally wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. Remus hadn't noticed it before, but the two were obviously in love.

He looked to Rozy who was still sitting down. She was looking at her friends with envy, he could tell. She wanted what those two had.

"Hey, guys, why don't you go on ahead? I'm not up for pub hopping tonight." She said placing her hand on Marta's shoulder. The two shared a smile and Rozy turned to leave, but Remus got in her way.

"What about a late night dinner?" He offered, dropping his voice low. He stared into her very blue wide eyes and smiled a little. What would those eyes look like from between her legs in a semi-lit room on a very large bed? Remus could feel his trousers tightening and he hoped to Merlin she didn't look down because she might not like what she'd find.

Rozy looked at him quizzically. Was he joking? Remus noticed her expression and quickly interceded. "I would like to get to know you." He stated matter of factually, smiling a little to reassure her.

She looked back to her friends who were nodding encouragingly. She looked back to him and then slowly nodded. "Sure, why not?" she breathed.

Remus couldn't help his ear to ear man grin. "Brilliant! I—" She cut him off by pointing a finger in his face.

"I get to pick the place though!" She then walked passed him toward the exit, not looking back at him. He looked to Damen and Marta and they just shrugged as if saying 'what are you gonna do?'

Well, Remus planned on following her.

And he did. She ended up taking them to muggle London. He was confused at first, seeing the greasy looking cart with yellow and red vertical stripes. It was late at night, yet there was a busy looking line wrapping around the block. The vender was distributing a meal Remus had only seen in passing. Hotdogs, he thought they were called. They were drawing closer to the front, when a thought hit him.

"I don't have any muggle money!" His heart started to beat fast. Oh, damn his fate! Now what? Would she leave him? Snub him? Rozy looked at him and then started laughing hysterically!

Between gasps of air she tried to speak and eventually did, with tears rolling from her eyes. "You don't have any either? Oh, dear! Now what are we going to do? Any decent place to eat would be closed by now! That's why I came to muggle London to look for a place!"

"Wait," Remus raised his eyebrows. "You've never eaten here before?"

She nodded furiously. "I've only been to muggle London a handful of times. I just know muggles like to eat late at night and so many places are open!" at first, Remus didn't say anything, then he smiled, which led to a chuckle, which led to all out hysterics like his companion. They were receiving many stares and quite a few glares.

"I think—" Remus gasped for air. "I think it might be wise to dine somewhere else." Rozy nodded, her laughs settling a bit.

"Mmm. Well, we could go to my place… if you want. I just went and bought groceries this morning. I can cook something up." Her words were innocent, but she sent him a look that wasn't such. Remus sobered up instantly. His erection was renewed with vigor, thinking of all the situations this night could play out.

"I want." He rumbled, stepping closer and taking her hand softly in his own. "Lead the way."

Rozamund couldn't believe she was being so bold. Especially with a complete stranger, who—for instance—could be a crazy serial killer. But the words she spoke after their fit at giggles had not really been her own, they had been her body's. She couldn't deny the lust that had been seething in her entire being ever since she first laid eyes on him. He was a virile, young, handsome man. A girl had to be crazy to not get a bit turned on.

They had made it back to her flat, and when she was opening the door she hesitated. Remus took notice.

"We don't have to do anything than eat and converse this evening, Rozy." He rumbled. He was just outside her doorway, leaning down intimately.

"Rozamund." She instinctively corrected.

Remus looked taken aback. He straitened, an emotion crossed his face. Was it hurt?

"I apologize if I over stepped any boundaries." He said, almost coldly.

She hastened to rectify the misunderstanding. "No, no! I didn't mean it like that! I just meant I preferred to be called Rozamund. I hate Rozy; it makes me think of my ancient grandmother. Marta and Damen use it because they know it annoys me. That's all!"

Remus looked relieved. "Okay, Rozamund." He stepped up close to her again, this time reaching out and taking hold of her chin gently. "It suits you." He leaned forward; his lips so close to her own.

She spun away suddenly, walking further into her flat, leaving him high and dry. She threw her belongings on the couch as she passed by it, turning on lamps as she went. She walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"What would you like to eat?" She called out after hearing the door shut softly and very male footsteps walking her way.

When no reply came she turned around and smacked into a hard muscled chest.

"Do you really want to know?" his voice was filled with lust and passion, but he made no move for her. He seemed to be waiting for something. A reply.

"Yes…" she breathed out softer than a whisper. She looked into his molten brown eyes, darkened by heat. For her. Huge turn on!

Remus raised his hand slowly and brushed her cheek delicately. His thumb moved across the expanse of her smooth cheek to her lips, running the pad of his finger softly over the plump skin. He parted her lips.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked again even huskier than the first time. His hand slid from her mouth down to her neck, guiding her even closer to his body. If that were possible.

"Yes." She replied in that same voice.

Suddenly, his mouth was crushed to her own. It was a hard kiss, but not painful. His warm lips were enticing and hot. She clutched him around the waist, her hands fisted around bunches of his coat. Soon his tongue swept the seam of her mouth and she opened for him willingly. His tongue delved into her moist heat and tangled with her own. He was playful at first, and then became dominant. He took possession over her mouth. She couldn't think after a millisecond of such kissing. He broke the kiss abruptly, breathing hard. He didn't move away but stayed close, just a breath away from her mouth.

He was a great kisser. She was panting just as much as he.

"What you do to me…" He rumbled tenderly. Running his hand through her hair.

She couldn't speak, her brain might as well have become fish n chips for all the good it was doing her. He short circuited her nerves and turned her body into a raging fire. Just from one kiss—albeit the most intense and remarkable kiss she ever had in her life—and her panties were already soaked. She couldn't imagine what would happen if they progressed any farther.

"Do you—" he gulped. "Do you want to continue?" Was he seriously asking her that? She was torn between calling him an imbecile if he couldn't sense her desire, or a gentleman for caring about her feelings.

She leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. This time she was the one initiating a powerful kiss. When she broke it, she whispered in his ear, "Bedroom is the second door on the right." He needed no more encouragement than that. He swept her up into his arms bridal style and kissed her again. She ran her fingers through his longish brown locks and was captivated by such beauty. She leaned up and kissed him again, her tongue making its way into his mouth this time.

Blimey, this woman was going to be the end of him. She was a seductress all the way. His dick was throbbing and he felt he was wearing way too much clothing. He carried her into her room and placed her on the middle of her bed. She was as light as a feather, it was amazing. She leaned up on her elbows and gave a sexy smile, slow and ridiculously innocent yet unbelievably sensual. Okay, clothes had to go.

He started with her boots and socks. They slipped right off with ease. Then he unbuttoned her winter coat and drew it off along with her scarf. She smiled again, and before he could manage, she removed her shirt herself. She tossed the garment aside. Her skin was smooth and a creamy white, no blemishes or scars. Her breasts were full and round, her red lacy bra seemed more for show then actual efficiency. Remus nearly had a heart attack.

He lifted his palm and leisurely made his way up from her stomach to the middle of her chest. Her breath quickened and he could feel her heart rate pick up speed. His fingers traced the outline of the bra sending gooseflesh to her skin. She didn't say anything. He finally cupped the full breast in his palm, making her gasp. He liked the way that sounded and decided to spend the next few minutes trying to get as many different responses from her as he could. He bent down and bit her pert, rosy nipple gently through the delicate material. A gasp. He rolled her other nipple through her bra with his index and thumb. A shudder. He removed the garment with a quick flick of his long fingers and licked the underside of her bare breast to her straining nipple before he sucked it into his hot mouth. An arch.

This was way too much fun.

"Remus!" she cried. "Please." She fisted her fingers through his hair, holding on for dear life.

"What, Rozamund?" he soothed, biting her other nipple then soothing the sting with a swirl of his tongue. "Do you want me to stop?" He gazed up at her through hooded eyes with a wicked smile. He liked teasing her.

"If you stop, I swear I'll kill you." She said fiercely. Her nipples ached from all the attention and there were quite a few hickeys on her chest. His ministrations were torturous.

"Then what is the problem, darling?" he pinched both her nipples at the same time, making her gasp and throw her head back.

"I want you to go farther." She pleaded. "Take off my clothes. Take off your clothes. Take me, damn it!" the last was said on a whine for he had pinched one nipple hard then sucked the other one past his lips, rubbing the peak against the roof of his mouth, his tongue flicking the hardened flesh, his teeth sinking ever so delicately in.

"As you wish…" he rumbled, amused. Her jeans and panties were off in a second. Merlin, she was beautiful. Her knees were bent and slightly apart and he could see her pink flesh begging to be touched. He brushed his knuckles lightly over the supple skin, making her shudder. He smiled. Then he reared up, making quick work of his coat, scarf, and shirt. She made a move for his belt buckle while he toed off his shoes and socks. She pushed down his trousers and boxers— in a move quite like his own when he pulled off her panties and jeans— and he helped her by stepping out of them.

"Merlin… you're gorgeous." She breathed approvingly. She ran her hand up his defined abdomen slowly, feeling the muscles tense and loosen. But she was staring at his pulsing erection. It stood strait out from his body, demanding her attention. At 8 1/2 inches and so wide she knew she wouldn't be able to wrap her entire hand around him, Rozamund was delighted. She licked her lips, the slick moisture making him imagine countless scenarios. "Now… come here." She pulled him roughly on top of her and he willingly went.

He was lost, staring at her body. He realized he hadn't moved in a while but he just couldn't fathom how a creature this beautiful was in his arms right now.

"Remus…" her hand had grabbed the side of his face, forcing him to gaze into her eyes. Which wasn't a bad thing in the slightest. Her eyes conveyed all her feelings, making her an open book. She wanted this. Wanted him.

"Contraceptive…" she whispered.

Oh, Merlin, how could he forget about that?

Remus hopped off the bed and found his wand in his trouser pocket. He muttered the charm quickly, pointing his wand at his cock. The erection kicked and he hissed. The sensation of the charm was always different. Sometimes, he couldn't feel it, other times it sent a jolt of electricity through his spine. Rozamund laughed from her place on the bed.

"You dare laugh?" he tired for a stern tone, but his lust, and faint humor contradicted it.

"What are you going to do about it?" she taunted. She grabbed him hard at the base of his shaft, making him freeze. She smiled deviously. She released the pressure she was putting on his cock, allowing Remus to breathe again, and ran her hand up the shaft slowly, until stopping at the tip. Her thumb rubbed the slit at the end, spreading the few drops of precum around the head. Remus barked an obscenity and threw his head back.

"Merlin, woman!"

"Do you like?" her voice was husky with lust, her eyes fixated on his erection in her hand. She, ever so softly, ran her short nails along the underside of his cock. Remus was going to be brain dead by the end of the night. His cock gave a jerk and he knew if this were to continue on for much longer he was going to explode.

"Of course I do." He clenched his teeth hard to keep back a bark and a curse. "But I need to be inside of you! Right. Now!"

Remus had no idea what came over him… all he could say was that his body took control completely. He could say the beast within him had reared its ugly head, per say. He yanked her hands away from his heated cock and held them above her head. Her eyes widened. He squeezed her wrists gently, and then ran his hands down her arms and her waist. He was fully on top of her a second later.

He grabbed her hips and lifted them so they were in a perfect position for him. The tip of his erection brushed her folds, but didn't penetrate. His mind decided this was the perfect time to return. It reminded him of other, less enjoyable things about life. His life in particular.

"Are you sure?"

Rozamund looked at him like he was crazy. Her arms were still above her head, making her breasts perk even more. Her skin was flushed and bruised in some places, her nipples red and achy, just like her dripping wet pussy. "Do you really think I'm going to say 'no'? Now of all times?" her cheeky question was met with a growl and a deep thrust.

She screamed. Honest to goodness screamed. She had never felt such fullness before, she had never felt a man that deep in her body before. He stretched her to the point of pain… it was amazing. She was about to come and he wasn't even moving yet!

"Are. You. Sure?" his teeth were clenched hard, his muscles straining from holding back. A fine sheen of sweat coated his flushed skin. His brown hair was rumpled and falling into his face. He was a god. She knew it. No one was that sexy.

"Yes!"

She gasped when he pulled back. The friction caused her to spasm. She reached around and dug her nails into his shoulders. The tip of his cock was all that was left inside her. He shuddered then slammed into her hard.

"Oh Merlin!" she called to the ceiling. "More! Faster!" And he gave her just that. He pulled out until just the tip remained again and thrust harder than the first two times. He got in a few more controlled thrusts before his hips took over. He took her fantastic pussy over and over again, his heavy ball sac bumping her round ass repeatedly.

"Yes!" she screamed, scratching her nails down his back. "Remus! Fuck, yes! So close! Almost there!" Remus would've been shocked at her cries, but he was just as close as she was. His balls tightened to the point of pain, but she had to come first.

While still thrusting into her, he rubbed her swollen clit in tight circles. Her hips bucked out of the rhythm they created and she came. Her inner walls spasmed and milked his erection. A quick thrust later and he came, just at hard as she. He kept on rubbing her clit, getting every last euphoric shudder from her body. He leaned down and kissed her softly, now able to after the frenzy had settled.

Finally, she relaxed back into the bed. He wrapped his arms around her, rolling over so that she was on top of him, his cock still inside of her warm heat. Unbelievably, he was already at half-mast. She wiggled a bit to get comfortable and his semi-hard penis gave a kick of pleasure.

She obviously felt it.

"You still…" she trailed off in disbelief. Her lids were drooping and her body was tired and heavy.

"No, I'm fine. I just want to hold you for a bit…" he kissed her brow. "Sleep, Rozamund."

Well, who would object to sleeping in a handsome man's arms after a bout of the most mind blowing sex of their life? No one, that's who.

She yawned and stretched like a cat. "Alright… if you say… so…" amazingly she was already asleep. He wasn't sure if that was an insult or compliment.

Remus would've chuckled if it weren't for the fear of waking her up. He was still inside her and it was the best feeling. Her smooth inner walls hugging his dick snuggly. Remus ran his hands down her back, feeling her spine. The perfect woman.

Remus wanted to stay up and watch over her, but his eyelids started to sag as well. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or fate that had brought him to this woman, but all he knew then was that he wasn't going to let her go. Remus's exhaustion was getting the better of him and soon, he was peacefully asleep, just like his gorgeous lover.


End file.
